broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
062 Indecent
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Zane, trembling, sweating and putting one hand to his forehead, looks anxious as he thinks "I'm missing a month of my life. I thought this was *winter*. Late January maybe. All the *snow*." He's holding his dream diary. The background is a light, muddled yellowish-green. ; Panel 2. Zane, his eyes blank and terrified, clutches at his face with both hands, thinking "Edulcoration is a *cleaning* holiday. Could it be *spring* cleaning? Is this actually *March*?" Several short, thin lines coming from his head show the impact of his revelation. The background is a light, muddled yellow, brighter near his head as if a light is going on behind him. ; Panel 3. Zane thinks, "If I forgot everything I did, only to do it all over *again*... This journal is a look into my past *and* future at the same time." The older of the two journals lies on the desk, battered and messy. The background is a light, muddled orange. ; Panel 4. Zane picks it up, looking anxiously at the cover with blank and scared eyes, and thinks "What was my final entry?" He's sweating and trembling as he brings the book to his face. The background is a vivid, muddled red, with a lighter circle of red in the middle near Zane's head. ; Panel 5. Zane opens the book and reads aloud, saying "Been spending more time in the woods. At night. To feel it. To get something back." He is sweating and concentrating on the book, and his eyes are blank and terrified. The background is a much darker, muddled purple. ; Panel 6. He keeps reading "I was with the Bottlefly Boys. North of the mill. It didn't work." He looks up from the book, sweating, trembling all over and looking shocked, his eyes blank. The background is dark purples and blues. ; Panel 7. The reader sees most of the right page and a little of the left page of Zane's diary. He reads, "A terrible mistake. Can't return." The page is mottled and torn at the bottom right corner, and there are three streaks of blood starting at the middle of the book and extending off the side. The edge of the page is also dotted with blood stains. On the left page is a sketch, showing a forest of pine trees and some different kinds of curved lines. There's one line that's just a simple wavy pattern, one line that looks like two lines of waves on top of each other, one that looks like a twisted, wavy pattern and one that looks curly, like curled ribbon. On the right page, there's only the words "It didn't work!" Didn't and work are both underlined. It continues, "A terrible mistake can't return." Although Zane reads the sentences with punctuation, they're not written with any. Zane's hand is trembling, and the background is a dark, mottled bluish-green. ; Panel 8. Iris, smiling, dressed in her usual green outfit and looking perfectly normal, comes through the door to the bedroom, saying "Wadsworth? Are you still --" Zane shuts the book and, shaking, sweating and still shocked, says as he faces away from her, "Don't come in. I'm not decent." Mercy is hovering next to Iris' head, flapping her wings. The room is back to the usual coloring.